Welcome to the future
by ElfofMirkwood101
Summary: When 7 children from the future arrive at Hogwarts, the hogwarts students are in for a surprise. These 7 children are the children of Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Ron, Draco and Astoria, Bill and Fleur and Remus and Tonks. (Sorry about the bad summary!)


**This is my first fanfic so please be nice! I own nothing. Not Harry Potter or any of the other characters. Everything belongs to JK Rowling. **

**If you have any suggestions on how to I could improve in later fanfics please let me know!**

**Enjoy! **

**Welcome to the future**

'What do you think Toad face wants?' Ron grumbled.

Harry pretended to think. 'Hmmm… I dunno. Maybe to make our lives miserable?'

As the Golden Trio went to their seats in the Gryffindor table, Professor Umbridge gave her sugar sweet cough. 'Hem hem. I have just discovered a-'

She was cut off as the doors slammed open. Everyone turned round to see 7 students in a Hogwarts uniform, but no one knew who they were.

'You idiot James! Dad told you not to touch anything in his office! Not after you blew up his desk!' A red headed girl cried out.

'Well I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Anyway. Scorp and Albi were there too!' The boy said back.

They turned to the hall, as they realised they were being watched.

'Hi.' The 7 said uncomfortably.

'And who may I ask, are you?' Umbridge asked.

There was a pause.

'Oh for the love of Merlin James! You've sent us to our parents year! You are gonna be in SO much trouble when we get back.' A boy with bright blue hair exclaimed. 'Let me introduce myself. I am Teddy Lupin son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. I'm head boy, 7th year Gryffindor and I'm dating Victoire Weasley .'

'We have a son. Remus. We have a son!'Tonks threw herself at Remus who hugged her and spun her round.

'I'm glad it's with you.' Remus replied, just as happy. 'One question though…Are you like me?'

Teddy shook his head. 'No. I get grouchy on the full moon though.'

Lupin sighed in relief.

'I'm James Sirius Potter, son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. I'm in fourth year and I'm in Gryffindor. I'm also chaser for the house team.'

Sirius barked/yelled in delight. 'You named you kid after me and James!'

At the same time Fred, George, and Ron yelled 'YOU KNOCKED UP OUR SISTER!'

'Treat her with respect. Or else.' Charlie and Bill threatened.

Harry nodded and gulped, still in shock that he'd be a father.

'I'm Albus Severus Potter son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. I'm in third year, a Slytherin and my best friend is Scorpius Malfoy. I'm also seeker for the Slytherin house team.'

'Harry…What were you thinking naming him Albus Severus?' Ron gasped.

Harry was equally confused, as was Snape and everyone else apart from the 7 at the front.

'I…I don't know. How are you friends with a Malfoy!?'

'Why is my son friends with a Potter?!' Malfoy retaliated.

'I don't know why ferret face. Who'd wanna be friends with someone like you?'

The two boy's glared at each other.

There was an awkward silence.

'Well I guess we've just seen the famous rivalry. Don't worry. You'll find out later…dad… You gave me some good advice before I got on the train about the sorting thing. Just so you know.' Albus said at an attempt to break the awkward silence.

'Well I'm Scorpius Malfoy, most people call me Scorp, or Scorpie as Albus likes to called me. I am the son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. I'm a third year, in Slytherin and my best friend is Albus Potter. I'm a chaser for the house team too.'

'I'm Lily Luna Potter. The youngest child of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. I'm a Gryffindor and in first year.'

Everyone 'awwwwed' as she finished introducing herself.

Harry and Ginny were looking at each other in shock and happiness. Three kids!

'Ginny, just so you know. I'm glad I have kids with you.' Harry stuttered, going bright red.

'Me too Harry. Me too.' She replied as threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

'Ummm. right, well I'm Hugo Weasley, son of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I'm a fourth year and in Gryffindor.'

'FINALLY!' The whole school yelled.

'When do they realise they like each other?' Fred and George asked.

'Ummm…end of sixth I think.' Hugo replied. 'At least that's what uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny told me.'

'I'm Rose Weasley. I'm the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I'm in third year and in Ravenclaw.

'TWO! YES!' Again the school screamed.

Ron and Hermione blushed.

'Hem hem.' Umbridge coughed.

Everyone jumped.

'What?' James asked rudely.

'James Sirius Potter. How rude.' Ginny mock scolded and gave him a wink that the whole hall saw.

'Sorry mum.' James said, not sounding sorry at all.

'You sound so much like Fred and George.' Ron said.

Professor McGonagall paled slightly. 'God forbid.'

'Minnie. We were on a first name basis two weeks into my first year.'

Fred, George, Remus and Sirius grinned. 'I like this kid already.'

All the teachers groaned – well all apart from Umbridge anyway.

'Hem hem. Mr Scorpius Malfoy. Please read.' She simpered.

'**19 years later' **Scorpius announced.

'19 years later? Does this mean what I think it does?' Ron asked, a grin breaking out on his face.

**Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the**

**first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and as the**

**little family bobbed across the rumbling road towards the great**

**sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled**

**like cobwebs in the cold air. **

Everyone sighed in happiness at the thought of the station.

**Two large caged rattled on top of the laden trolleys**

**the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the**

**red-headed girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.**

'Lily.' James said, smirking.

Lily hit him lightly on the arm. 'Oi. I was excited about going to Hogwarts.'

"**It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.**

Silence fell. Lord Voldemort gone?

'YES!' The entire school cried out. 'HE'S GONE!'

'Well done mate.' Ron congratulated.

'Thanks Potter.' A gruff, embarrassed voice said from behind Harry.

'Malfoy? What are you thanking me for? I would've thought you'd hate me even more because of it…' Harry said, confused.

Malfoy looked sheepish. 'I've been forced into it all my life.' He uncovered. 'Start over?'

He held out his hand.

Harry took it. 'Harry Potter.'

Malfoy smiled. 'Draco Malfoy.'

Ron glared suspiciously at Malfoy, whilst Hermione smiled happily that they were now all friends, also thinking that maybe Malfoy wasn't as bad as they all thought he was.

"**Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go ****_now_****!"**

'That sounds-' George started.

'Just like-' Fred continued

'GINNY!' They both shouted.

The hall laughed. Ginny scowled.

'Don't make me send you both a bat bogey hex…' She threatened.

The twins suitably shut up at the threat.

**The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way**

**towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Albus's **

**voice drifted back**

**to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument**

**they had started in the car.**

"**I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!"**

Albus laughed. 'Look where I ended up! And Slytherin's not as bad as you think it is.'

All the Slytherin's, present and future, nodded vigorously.

'And the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's are good friends now.' Scorpius added. 'We support each other in any house tournaments and stuff.'

'Our houses have come joint first in the house cup for three years now.' Hugo said.

Snape and McGonagall looked at each other in shock. Gryffindor and Slytherin supporting each other in the future.

"**James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.**

"**I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother.** "**There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth—"**

**But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent.**

The twins, Sirius and Harry grinned.

'So glad the tradition is being passed on. And through family too.' Sirius pretended to wipe a tear of joy from his eye.

The twins pretended to cry too, but then looked suddenly at Harry in realisation.

'You're the son of a marauder?!' The yelled in astonishment.

Harry nodded and smirked. 'Son of the one and only Prongs.'

Gred and Forge jumped on Harry and clapped him on the back.

'From now on-'Gred yelled.

'You shall be named-' Forge also yelled.

'PRONGS JUNIOR!' They cried out in happiness.

Harry laughed and bowed. 'Pleasure to make your acquaintance.'

The hall laughed. It was nice to see Harry laugh properly for a change.

**The five Potters** **approached** **the barrier. **

**With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger**

**brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment**

**later, he had vanished.**

"**You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing**

**on the momentary absence of his brother.**

"**Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.**

"You don't write every day, Gin," Said Ron. "That is just embarrassing."

"Well, who was it who wanted mom to write like three to four times a week in his first year, _Ronald_?" Said Ginny. Ron blushed beetroot red and scowled at her.

"**Not every day," said Albus quickly. "James says most people only get letters**

**from home about once a month."**

"**We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.**

"**And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts,"**

**Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."**

'Of course I do!' James yelled indignantly. 'I wouldn't be me otherwise.'

The 7 future students all rolled their eyes.

'Of course not. The world wouldn't be complete.' Al whispered sarcastically to Scorpius who snorted in agreement.

**Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As**

**they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the**

**family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by**

**thick white steam which was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct**

**figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already**

**disappeared.**

"**Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they**

**passed as they made their way down the platform**

"**We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.**

'Of course you will.' Draco scoffed. 'They wouldn't miss the train. Hermione and Ron wouldn't let them.'

Everyone stared.

'Well I never.' Gred joked.

'The infamous Draco Malfoy.' Forge followed.

'Being civil to Gryffindor.' They finished in mock astonishment.

**But the vapour was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces.**

**Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. Harry thought**

**he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite**

**glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello. . . .**

Harry, Hermione, the Weasley's and, surprisingly, Draco laughed.

'That would be just like Perce to do that.' Ron chuckled.

"**I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.**

**A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very**

**last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and**

**Albus had drawn right up beside them.**

'Where's James?' Ginny asked concerned.

James huffed. 'Mum. I'm okay. You'll find out in a bit.'

"**Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.**

**Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at**

**him.**

'Hermione.' Ron and Harry grinned.

"**Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe**

**I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund**

**the examiner."**

"**No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."**

"**As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together**

**they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. "I only forgot to look in**

**the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."**

'Ronald Bilious Weasley.' Hermione scolded half-heartedly. 'How dare you cheat on a test!'

Ron's ears went red and he sank, embarrassed, into his seat. 'Sorry.'

**Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother,**

**having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into**

**when they finally went to Hogwarts.**

"**If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."**

The Weasley's laughed at the irony.

"**Ron!"**

**Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.**

"**He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer**

**paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some**

**fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood**

**in sharp relief against the shifting mist.**

"**Look who it is."**

**Draco Malfoy** **was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned**

**up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized**

**the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled**

**Harry.** **Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him,**

**nodded curtly, and turned away again.**

Harry and Draco looked at each other. 'Looks like we're not enemies is the future.

Al and Scorpius cleared their throats.

'You're best friends.' Al started.

'You help each other out at work.' Scorpius added.

'And you're the best auror partners the ministry has ever had too.' They finished together.

Harry and Draco smirked at each other.

'Look forward to working with you Potter.'

'Same goes for you Malfoy.'

"**So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat**

**him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."**

"**Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try**

**to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"**

"**You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't**

**get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive**

**you if you married a pureblood."**

'Again with the irony.' Harry murmured to Hermione and the giggled quietly to themselves.

"**Hey!"**

**James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley,**

**and was evidently bursting with news.**

'God help us.' Rose and Lily muttered.

"**Teddy's back there,"** **he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder**

**into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing?**

**Snogging Victoire!"**

"Isn't that your girlfriend Teddy?' Remus asked tentatively.

Teddy nodded encouragingly. 'Yep.'

**He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.**

"**Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin!** **Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin!** **And I asked**

**Teddy what he was doing—"**

'I'm thinking that Victoire is Bill and Fleur's child.' Hermione thought aloud.

Teddy nodded. 'Victoire is the daughter of Bill and Fleur.'

Bill grinned like a madman.

'There are a lot of jealous boys here Bill.' Charlie whispered to Bill.

They both chuckled.

'I'm just glad we survived.'

"**You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron—"**

"—**and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away!**

**He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself**

**clear.**

"Oh I think you made yourself clear.' Sirius laughed.

"**Oh, it would be lovely if they got married," whispered Lily ecstatically.**

"**Teddy would really be part of the family then!"**

"**He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry.**

"**Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"**

"**Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing a room with**

**Al—Teddy could have my room!"**

"God help us.' Rose and Lily said again.

"**No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the**

**house demolished."**

**He checked the battered old watch, which had once been Fabian Prewett's.**

"**It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."**

"**Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.**

"**Mum! I can't give a professor love!"**

Neville turned red and stuttered. 'I'm a professor!?'

Professor Sprout looked at him glowing with pride. 'I knew you'd have something to do with Herbology. Couldn't have anyone else to take my place.'

Neville turned an even deeper red at the praise, causing Gryffindor to laugh uproariously.

'Well done Longbottom.' A voice murmured to Neville.

He turned to see Draco smirking at him. But not in a mean way.

'Th-thanks.'

"**But you know Neville!—"**

**James rolled his eyes.**

"**Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't**

**walk into Herbology and give him ****_love_****. . . . "**

**Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming**

**a kick at Albus.**

'That was an inch away from my leg you know.' Al grumbled

"**See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."**

The air suddenly grew tense as everyone thought the unthinkable question: Had someone close to them died in the future died?

"**I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"**

The tenseness disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.

**But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. **

'I don't need permission to kiss my own son thank you very much.' Ginny sniffed.

'You're turning into mum.' Ron said to her. 'What's happening to you?'

Ginny just glared.

**They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.**

"**Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle**

**things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to**

**school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."**

**Ginny kissed Albus goodbye.**

"**See you at Christmas."**

"**By, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited**

**you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you've**

**learned how. And don't let James wind you up."**

"**What if I'm in Slytherin?"**

**The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment**

**of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear**

**was.**

**Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone**

**of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.**

Here Ginny smacked Harry upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Asked Harry while rubbing his head.

"They are your eyes to!" Said Ginny with annoyance in her voice. Ron laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"**Albus Severus," **

It was now or never: Why had Harry and Ginny named their son Albus Severus?

**Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear,**

**and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on** **the train.**

"**You were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was** **a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."**

Snape frowned. 'You thought I was brave?'

Harry shrugged in confusion.

"**But just say—"**

"—**then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it?**

**It doesn't matter to us, Al. **

'Best father ever.' Draco and Ron said at the same time before glaring at each other and snapping, 'I said it first.'

Slytherin and Gryffindor sighed. Maybe not all things change.

**But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose**

**Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."**

"**Really?"**

"**It did for me," said Harry.**

'You were nearly sorted into Slytherin?' Ron yelled.

Harry frowned. 'And that is exactly why I didn't tell you.'

**He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in**

**Albus's face when he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the**

**scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward for**

**final kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny**

**closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest**

**them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned**

**towards Harry.**

Harry groaned. 'Still famous then. Why can't I be treated like a normal person?!'

Umbridge simpered. 'Lies Mr Potter. Lies.'

Snape growled uncharacteristically. 'For your information, Harry is more like Lily than James. I've been teaching him for 5 years. I think I know when someone isn't obsessed with fame.'

The hall sat stunned.

'Read on then.' Snape shot at Scorpius, who quickly obeyed the potions master.

"**Why are they staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to**

**look at the other students.**

"**Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."**

'You wish.' Harry whispered jokingly to Ron.

Ron smirked. 'Yeah sure. Cuz I'd just love to have a cursed scar on my forehead.'

Harry smacked him lightly.

**Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and Harry**

**walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement.**

**Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement,**

**watching his son glide away from him. . . .**

**The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a**

**corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.**

"**He'll be all right," murmured Ginny.**

Harry stared lovingly at Ginny and took her hand.

Ginny smiled back just as lovingly.

**As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched**

**the lightning scar on his forehead.**

"**I know he will."**

**The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.**

Everyone clapped and cheered loudly.

'WE WON! WE WON!' Was the main phrase that was heard.

In the midst of all this, Harry pulled Ginny into a searing kiss that quickly became the attention of the students. The present ones cheered again and whooped. James, Al, Scorpius and Teddy on the other hand looked away in disgust.

James and Al sneered. 'Eww. Dad. Mum. Do you have to do that?'

Harry chuckled. 'Well boys. I'm only 15 at the moment. so yes. I'd say I'm allowed to.'

Rose and Lily cooed.

'It's so cute!' They fangirled.

Harry and Ginny blushed at this.

Suddenly, something held tightly in James' right hand glowed brightly.

'JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! HOW DARE YOU TAKE THAT TIME TURNER. SCORPIUS YOUR FATHER IS HERE AND IS FUMING. WE ARE FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND WE ARE EXTEREMLY EMBARRASSED!' A voice yelled from the time turner.

The 7 kids paled considerably.

'Oops. We'd better be off…Nice knowing you!' James yelped.

And with that, all 7 of them disappeared in a flash of golden light.

Everyone sat in shock.

Harry turned to his friends. 'Well…We won!'

'Let the party begin.' Dumbledore said.

And they partied well into the night.


End file.
